Options
by Rickashay
Summary: One-shot, Sess/Rin Sessmom/Touga, Miroku/Sango, Sess/Kagu Inu/Kag, Kohaku/Rin, and Iz/Tou They all had options, some which they regretted and some which they were thankful for. But some of them never had the option to choose freely.


Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha. How many times do I have to say it!  
Words: 1108  
Chapter: Options  
Warning! Character deaths and depression.

(-)(-)(-)

To lower oneself to contentment was not an option she had ever considered.

Forgetting would never be an option.

Dying would never be an option.

So she listened as deep roars filled her dreams, a large Inu form soaring through the skies beside her.

She would wait for the time when she was allowed to cross the border between this world and the next.

She just prayed he would be there waiting for her.

Just to remember his face she lived on, knowing he would return or she would reunite with him, in death.

An option left her with a bittersweet memory, one that would never leave her mind.

Sessmom was left with the option to remember better times.

(-)(-)(-)

He had never considered his options, just blatantly followed head-on.

In the end he had left a mate dying for his touch, for his reassurance.

He left a young woman fighting to stay alive with her newborn son.

He had left an older son, who could not be a brother because of a title.

He did not consider his options. For that, everyone else suffered.

Touga regretted his option, but he was thankful that his mate would linger with him.

(-)(-)(-)

He once said that the strongest humans were the ones who lived the longest.

She truly tried to protect her hanyou son, but the cruelty of her family astounded her.

She weighed her options, wondering if there was a way to rescue her son without leaving him.

In the end all she had left was one option. She had taken a dose of poison from the cook, who had it ready for her son.

She stared at the green vial, inhaled a deep breathe, and took her only option.

Everyone had thought that the cook gave it to the wrong person.

They did not know a mother's love would choose any option, even when it had a dire ending.

Izayoi never once regretted her option to save her son instead of herself.

(-)(-)(-)

He had a likeness between them that nearly disgusted him.

In physical appearances they were hardly similar, his eyes amber while his father's eyes were gold. White hair against a grayish-white, yes, they were hardly similar.

They protected, cherished, and their ability to stick up for the lowest of the low made them so alike it disgusted him.

The child had the innocent face of his mother and for a moment, as he stared into his half-brother's face, he considered his options.

In the end, he left him as the mercy of his human relatives.

He left him to face a life without a mother to protect him from the evils of the world.

There had been many options. Sesshomaru had chosen one of the worst to take.

He didn't realize it until he watched his brother linger at the well, wishing for a different option than leaving the young miko.

Sesshomaru wished he had chosen a better option. Perhaps his brother would not be as miserable as he was.

(-)(-)(-)

Sesshomaru-sama had always said that there were many options in life.

When Kohaku came, saying sweet words of undying love.

She had not believed him. Instead she weighed her options and realized that she would wait a little longer for true love to appear.

In the end, her option paid off. She found herself in the arms of one of the greatest creatures known to youkai and human alike.

She had no fear of his fangs, claws, and pure strength. Instead she felt safe.

Sometimes, when in the worst position, doubting whether he could give her a choice, it was a good idea to look at your options.

Rin had made the right option.

(-)(-)(-)

Many thought that there were plenty of options in life, ones which could be regretted later on or ones that they would be thankful for.

She would look down in the well and consider her options. Golden eyes, white hair, and twin flickering puppy ears.

So she stayed at her time, learned new things, hoped for a different option.

She had never been given the option to stay with him. Until three years later.

Kagome would never regret taking that chance, unless it was on a really bad day.

(-)(-)(-)

She had never regretted allowing the boy to run free and let her face the monster.

She had never considered there was another option, to wait for a silver hair savior.

She chose the option of facing him alone.

But for a moment she was free, she could feel the beating of her heart.

In the end he was there, his sorrowful eyes gazing intently in hers.

She once felt regret for her option, when she saw the little human follower marry the only person able to make her feel free.

Kagura regretted that she could not be that one. However, she was thankful he had the option to be happy.

(-)(-)(-)

It had never occurred to her that the monk would actually wish to marry her.

Never in her mind did she consider the option of being married.

She forever saw her as the great Taijiya. That had been the only option offered.

When she held two twins in her arms, she had never thought she would be a mother.

Sango realized that sometimes, there were hidden options.

(-)(-)(-)

He realized when the miko saved his life that he could not restore the lives of the people he had killed.

He could seek redemption.

His option was to follow the miko, or risk dying, something that he would be quite willing to do.

He then followed the daiyoukai, and met a little girl with the unique ability to make the youkai smile.

Later, he had regretted the option of seeking the protection of the Inuyoukai.

There was never an option to have his heart broken. It had to happen eventually.

He never had an option to kill those people, his free will taken.

Kohaku never had the option to win the girl's heart. It had been the Sesshomaru's to begin with.

(-)(-)(-)

He never once regretted marrying the beautiful woman who slapped him each time he touched her.

When he held two tiny little girls and felt the strong emotions of a first father, twice. He vowed he would protect them with all his might.

He would give them the option to live, instead of fearing a hole in their hand.

At the beginning he gave the option to the Taijiya, to choose to live with him or go back to her former village.

She had chosen him.

Miroku never forgot the option he gave her. He also never forgot her angry response when he dared to suggest it.

They were never once disappointed by their option.

A/N Hopefully you liked it! I just thought of it in the middle of the night and wanted to write it down. I know there's a lot of missing characters, but I didn't want to make it really long. I also wanted to end it positively, so I ended with Miroku. Constructive criticism is welcomed!

Pairings: Sessmom/Touga, Izayoi/Touga, Sesshomaru/Kagua, Sesshomaru/Rin Kohaku/Rin, Inuyasha/Kagome, and finally Miroku/Sango!


End file.
